Death City Unveiled
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: A new student enters the DWMA. But is he really a Meister or a Witch incognito? Is he trying to use six students or does he want to save them? Humor, creepy (love myself the creepy stuff), and adventurous. Really bad at summaries. Sorry!
1. Prologue

**hey guys. I'm on an iPad so it won't be so great. You guys ready for the prologue? Do you guys like the movie "The Nightmare Before Christmas"? I love it! Favorite movie ever! **

**...**

"I don't know" black fingernails with yellow arrows curled on the table. "I never liked that school."

"Ribbit. I agree, we should just get rid of them. Ribbit."

"Chee-Chee"

"Please. We need them." a sharp, clawed hand traced it's fingersaround the rim of a black top hat with a big blue bow wrapped around the neck and the spikes hanging from the bottom of the Rim to look like fangs. Aqua blue eyes looked at his peers.

"I mean," Striker brushed his gray bangs out off his big, aqua blue eyes. His left cat ear twitching "They could be useful." He snorted as he saw a wolf man's eyes widen.

"How could they? The only useful one is Professor Stein and he's too smart to fall under again" Medusa pursed her lips, looking at the teen with a black tux on with a big blue bow tie and three spikes on each shoulder.

"Mistress, let me go and infiltrate the school. I am sure that I could get more information." Striker grinned, showing off his fangs. He played with the chains that wrapped his lower torso and right leg.

"That can work. Ribbit." Eruka leaned her elbows into the wooden table that they all were sitting at. Her hat did a 'ribbit' as well. She stared at the Lion Witch with clarity.

"Hold on. My kid goes to that school." Free eyed the lion boy. Watching the teenager's lion tail swishing in the air. In return, he got freaked out eyes.

"How do you have a kid? No girl would ever want a child with you." Striker picked up his tea cup, darting his eyes at the black ones that stared angrily at him.

"Chee-Chee?" Mizune pitched in, raising an eyebrow.

"He's my nephew." Fee crossed his arms, looking at Medusa.

Medusa glared at the werewolf "We are not talking about _that _child. We are discussing something more important." Her words came out with acid, wanting no sympathy in them for his "Nephew".

"I still think we should just kill them all." Eruka said, looking at Medusa. Medusa glared in return, arm's crossed as she huffed.

Striker smirked, his black converse tapping on the ground "We can't get rid of them just yet. Think how boring this world would be." He chuckled, setting his tea cup down on the gravity defying table.

**...**

**Sorry. This is just a prologue. Review! PLEASE! REVIEW FOR MEEEEEEEE! Oh, and please give the characters some questions while you're at it. **


	2. The Neko

**Hey guys. I GOT ALL THE CHARACTERS! YAY! Here they are. **

**Weapons: **

**Orchidium Allonus (female) by: PenSketch **

**Myra Hatter (female) by: Marshal Lee fan XD **

**Roy Komamura (male) by: Komamura's son **

**Meisters: **

**Dweia Bheid (female) by: Hoshi Star88 **

**Aron Freeman (male) by: SoulEater199**

**Isaac Meta (male) by: ZeroKnight115 **

**...**

"Crap." Striker got up and flattened out his white trench coat and fixed his scarf after his reluctant fall "Stupid gravity." He cursed under his breath, now fixing his dark blue skinny jeans and checking if his black converse got dirty.

"Why is it so cold?" He hugged himself, looking at his own breath. Striker's nose was hot read which looked weird because of his very, very pale ivory skin.

Striker played with the three ring earring that hugged his right cat ear. He walked down that gravel stone pathway leading too where he thinks is a park.

The witch rolled his eyes, looking straight in front of him. Kids pointed at him and some girls cooed. In response, he hissed. Baring his fangs to scare the children and to show he wasn't interested in the human girls.

"Huff... Huff.. I... Can't... Breath..." A little girl ran up to him, stopping him from his "pleasant" walk. She hunched over and hugged her stomach to regain oxygen. hen she did, she looked up at Striker with big, gray eyes "You're a cat!" She pointed, giggling.

"No, I'm not." He rolled his eyes, his arms crossed.

"Yes you are. You have kitty ears." She smiled.

Striker smirked and darted his eyes at her, giving her an evil grin. "Do you consider Lion's kitties?"

The girl nodded, holding her hands behind her back.

He grinned even more and made his eyes wide. Striker's teeth grew longer and his eyes glowed blue. She stared into them, only seeing darkness and three eyes.

"MOMMY!" She screamed, running away.

Striker cleared his throat and looked to see if anyone saw his... encounter. He whistled while walking, kicking his legs up with every step to try to act casual.

"That's the cat mommy! That's the cat who tried to hurt me!" He heard the little girl, and the mother gasping.

"Shit!" He dashed out of the park, dodging apples and picnic baskets. One slammed into the back of his head, which made him stop for a second. Striker turned around and saw that he was far away from the park. _That lady has good aim..._ He scratched the back of his head, sweat dropping.

* * *

**"**Myra!" Dweiea screamed. She played with her long red hair that was kept in a plait. Her dull green eyes scanned the area to look for her Weapon. She played with her Blazer that has a skull on the back that covers her long white sleeve button up.

"What is it now?" Myra flashed her gold eyes at her Meister. "I'm doing homework, Dweiea."

Dweiea tugged onto Myra's white blazer "Come on, look at that boy!"

The Weapon played her gray hair with dark gray highlights that was put in a french braid. "You always flirt with every boy even though you don't like them. Why is that?" Myra looked at Dweiea with wondering eyes, trying to get her to loosen her grip on Myra's white blazer.

"It's fun!" Dweiea smiled.

Myra smiled back nervously. _Oh boy... _"Don't you have any other hobbies? Like drawing?" She asked nicely.

"Nope!" Dweiea stated. She looked at her blue skirt that was three inches higher than her waist. Dweiea also has knee high socks with black flats and freckles.

Myra giggled, rolling her eyes. She has a plaid skirt and the body of an athlete... She's just not as tall as her Meister, who was tall and lean.

"But seriously," Dweia tugged on Myra's arm and pointed down from the balcony "look!"

Myra did as she was told and her eyes widened. Walking up the staircase to the DWMA was a boy with cat ears and a tail. "Neko!" She screamed.

Dweiea put her hand over Myra's mouth "Shhh! He'll hear you."

"Hear what?" Both of the girls turned around, only to see their friend Orchidium (We're calling her Orri-chan) with her Meister Aron.

"N-Nothing!" Dweiea's voice went high. "We definitely didn't see a Ne-"

"Necklace! We didn't see a necklace." Myra cut in. Dweiea's terrible at lying.

Aron raised a black eyebrow. His brown eyes stared at Dweiea's. He scratched the back of his head, his hair is black and spiky. Aron is tan like Free. Why wouldn't it be? Free's is Uncle.

"Nice shirt.. You go to jail?" Dweiea joked.

"This is a gift from my Uncle. And no! I did not go to jail." A black leather jacket covered his black and white striped shirt. Aron wears blue jeans, black high tops and a shinigami mask shaped earring on his right ear.

"She's just joking." Orri-chan said, patting her Meister's back. Orchidium has neatly brushed black hair that cascades down her back that gets to an unnaturally shade of pink, but it's natural. She has very pretty blue eyes and creamy, fair skin. She's 5"7, 1 inch smaller than Dweiea, and she wears a strapless, red, floral print skirt top and blue jean shorts that reaches her knees. Her accessories are cobalt colored ribbons that wrap around her neck and wrists.

Aroun ignored his Weapon "I know you guy's are keeping something from us."

Dweiea shook her head "No we aren't."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

Aron pointed at Dweiea "HA! You are keeping something from us!"

"YOU CHEATER!" Dweiea was about to slap Aron but Myra held her back "I'll show you guys."

"Yay!" Orri-chan smiled, jumping up once.

Myra let her Meister go and pulled Aron's arm to show him. She then pointed to the boy who was now panting on the staircase and cursing.

"Neko!" Orri-chan said, her blue eyes wide. "We should go introduce ourselves. He's probably a new student."

"Well, Isaac and Roy beat us to it." Myra stated, everyone looked down from the balcony to see the two buy's confronting the Neko.

* * *

Striker panted, leaning his hands onto his knees and looking down on the ground. He heard footsteps, people approaching him. He didn't care. He's going to die of frostbite or an asthma attack.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat. Striker looked up to a see a very tall boy with shaggy black hair and electric blue eyes, fair skinned, and about 6"0. Striker is three inches smaller. He mentally shunned himself from how small he was.

"Lord Death told us that a new student was coming. My name is Isaac." The teen said, staring down at Striker. Isaac wears a white jacket with cobalt blue down the middle, on the shoulders, and on half the neck, black jeans, and gray combat boots.

"Roy." The other said a little coldly. Roy has auburn red hair that hangs over his eyes a bit and curls outward around his neck. Honey gold eyes. Pale skin and a thin scar on his right cheek. He's got fox ears atop his head and a tail to match. Roy usually wears hoodies and jeans with short sleeve shirts under. He doesn't really like wearing shoes, but if it's necessary, he'll wear brown boots. Height 5' 7" weight 123. Has a nice strong build but isn't a body builder.

Striker weighs 115. He isn't totally muscular but muscular enough for you to see a light six pack.

Striker stood up straight "Striker. Striker Neon."

"We'll show you ar-"

"WAIT!" Dweiea yelled, running out of the doors, dashing down the steps to meet up with the two. The others followed.

"I'm... *pant* Dweiea, This is Aron, Orchidium or Orri-chan for short, and Myra.

Striker stared at them all, they all looked a little younger than him. "How old are you guys?"

"17" Roy said, starring at Striker with cold eyes. Striker stared back, he too is 17.

"16" Aron said.

"16" Orri-chan smiled.

"15" Myra sent a warm smile. _The Mad Hatter's daughter! Wicked. _

"16" Dweiea said.

"15" Aron said. _OH MY GOD! It's Free's nephew. Play it cool. Don't screw this up. _

"So," Dweiea walked up to him. She fluttered her eye lashes "I like your coat.

"Really?" Striker smiled, looking down at his coat.

"Yeah." She put a finger on his chest "Yeah. It's dashing."

Myra rolled her eyes while Orchidium still stared at the Neko.

Striker stared at her, then her finger, then at her face again.

"U-Uhh..." Orchidium squeaked. "Do you need a space to stay?"

"Huh?" Striker glanced at her.

Aron shot her a look "We just met the guy."

"But he looks like he needs a place to stay!" She shined. "Please? Can we keep him?"

Striker stared at her with wide, horrified eyes. _I'm not a pet! _

Aron crossed is arms "Fine..."

Orri-chan squealed and tugged onto Striker's arm "I'll show you around!"

"This is gonna be a long day..." Myra sighed, smiling.

**...**

**Sorry if you don't like it. Review please! Oh... And Striker isn't usually this mean or anything, he's just pissed because it's cold outside and he gets sick very easily.**


	3. Collars, Roomates, and Witches Oh my!

**GAH! I wrote Aron twice! The first Aron is for Isaac. So sorry. It was supposed to be deleted and switched to Isaac but I guess technology hates me today! Well, I see that you like the story so I'm making a new chapter. BYE! **

**...**

"So your the new student." Lord Death said, starring at Striker.

Striker nodded while eating all the shrimp puffs.

"And you are Striker Neon?" He asked.

Striker looked up and nodded, then went back to stuffing his mouth with delicious shrimp puffs. His tail swished around in the air while he sat cross legged on the floor and his trench coat lying somewhere. *cough* Orchidium took it *cough*

"And where will you be staying?" Lord Death said, too cross legged but he was drinking tea.

Striker swallowed and grinned "With Aron Freeman and Orchidium Allonus." He then went back to devouring the shrimp puffs.

"And who is your legal guardian?" Lord Death asked.

Striker's eyes widened and he stopped shoveling shrimp puffs into his mouth. He stared at Lord Death. _I can't say Medusa. They'll kill me. Or worse... Make me watch day-time television! _

"Uhhh... Pedo Bear?" Striker said, shrugging.

Lord Death sweat dropped. _Oh dear, I feel he may be retarded..._ He cleared his throat "That's enough questions for today. You can go and bring your stuff into Orchidium and Aron's apartment. That is all."

Striker nodded and stood up, walking towards the door. Lord Death sighed once he heard the door close. "I wonder if he really is that stupid..."

Shinigami-sama jumped when he heard the door slam open, only to see Striker running back and taking the platter of shrimp puffs and running back out again.

"That is some student. Reminds me of Soul." Lord Death took a sip of his herbal tea and sighed once more.

* * *

"Well... This is it." Orchidium walked into the apartment, turning around to face the struggling Striker who was dragging a small suitcase but couldn't seem to make it budge. He gave up and walked into the apartment, his lion tail wrapping around his torso as if it was a belt.

Aron walked by and saw Striker's suitcase. He grabbed it and pulled it into the room. Striker turned around and heard Aron curse under his breath.

Orri-chan walked up to Striker and practically dragged him into the kitchen by his arm. She opened a drawer and took out a collar, then placed it on Striker's neck.

Striker stared at her "Why do I need this?"

"Precautions." She said, glaring at Aron. _I can just tell those boys are going to fight._ She sighed "I'm going to go and get the rest of your luggage. Make yourself at home while i'm gone." With that, she skipped out of the apartment and closed the door.

Aron and Striker stared at each other. Both growling.

"I can tell you don't like me." Striker said, smirking.

"How did you know? You're too stupid to know anything, Witch Striker Neon."

"Looks like you Uncle tells you everything." Striker said, his aqua blue eyes turning into a neon blue shade.

"Why wouldn't he tell me about the Lion Witch of Insanity? The one Medusa trained secretly." Aron spat, his snarl growing louder.

"Funny, i'm not a Witch of Insanity. I'm nothing like the Kishin." Striker said, walking a little closer, step by step.

"That's like saying that my Uncle didn't steal a Witch's eye." Aron said.

"You little!" Striker snarled and lunged to attack Aron, his claws coming out and teeth growing longer.

_ZAP! _

Striker was on the ground, being tazerred by his new collar. He struggled, trying to rip the collar off while it still zapped him.

Aron laughed, pointing at Striker who has kicking his legs and whimpering while trying to rip the damn collar off his neck. "Precautions. Mr. Neon. That collar was specially made for you."

The collar stopped and Striker was taking deep breaths while recovering from his scary new collar. Aron walked over to him "We'll fight one day. Don't worry."

"You know, your Uncle is actually smarter than you." Striker said, grinning.

Aron stared at Striker "You truly are an idiot."

Striker nodded "And I am proud."

The door opened and Orchidium walked in. She saw Striker on the ground, his collar smoking. "Guys, no fighting. I can't trust you two. Striker, you're sleeping with me."

Striker stood up and grinned "Woot!"

"Hold on!" Aron said, waving his hands "Why him? Why not me?"

"Do you want to sleep in my room? Is that what you want?" Orri-chan asked, looking at Aron.

Aron crossed his arms. He then smirked "Why don't we invite all of our dear friends to come and stay for the night."

"They can see our new pet Neko!" Orchidium squealed, now running to her room.

"I'm not a pet! I am a person!" Striker said, looking hurt.

Aron laughed "HA!"

Striker shot him a look "You can just die right now. Right, now!"

Striker snarled and Aron grinned "You better get ready for the slumber party."

"Slumber party?"

* * *

"You son of a bitch!"

Myra stood outside or Orchidium and Aron's apartment door, dressed in black fluffy pants, a white t-shirt that has a heart with an arrow going through it, and bunny slippers.

"You're the one who stole my shirt!"

Dweiea giggled. Her hair was in a high pony and she wore gray shorts with a black tank and white knee socks. Also wearing black slippers. She clutched her red blanket.

"Knock it off, you two! Now, where this."

Roy stood behind Dweiea, his eyes wide with amusement. He wore a blue sweatshirt with gray sweatpants. Isaac looked weirded out. He wore A black t-shirt with gray pajama pants with black skeletons.

"I'm not wearing a headband! Those are for girls!"

"Your bangs are covering your pretty aqua eyes. They need to see your pretty aqua eyes! Now, I'm going to let them in. When they enter, you better have your headband on."

Someone stomped to the door and opened it. "Thanks for coming guys!" Orchidium wore a silky green nightdress and her hair was up in as high pony. She moved to the side and let everyone enter. Standing in the middle of the room was Striker and Aron. Striker had o gray sweatpants with a black band t-shirt on, his bangs covering his eyes and a broken headband on the floor next to him.. Aron had on a black muscle shirt with red plaid pajama pants.

The both had their arm around the other's neck.

"Hey." Aron said, smiling as he kicked Striker's leg.

Striker grunted through his teeth. "Hello." He squeezed his nails into Aron's right shoulder.

Orri-chan sighed "Let's just get the movie started."

* * *

"Oh Harold." vie before

"Oh Jessy."

The couple on the screen kissed, not letting go. The girl getting her fingers mangled into his hair.

Striker was passed out on the couch because the movie was boring, Aron was drawing a mustache on him, Roy was watching the movie intently and Isaac was also asleep on the couch.

Orchidium was sitting next to Striker which his head laid on her shoulder, but she didn't care if Aron was drawing on his face. Myra was watching the movie, slightly crying after the scene when "Harold" thought "Jessy" was dead, but now he found her. Dweiea was bored, eating popcorn and starring at Aron drawing on Striker's face.

Orri-chan sighed, she looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:30. What to do, what to do. "Soo..." She said.

Myra shushed her and went back to watching the movie.

Roy groaned, his ears drooping down "This is just amazing..."

Dweiea nodded "Yeah. There are like, no boys to flirt with. New guys passed out. I can't work with that."

Roy nodded, he looked at Aron, who had finally finished his master piece. Striker had a handlebar mustache and a manacle. "Finally. I'm done."

"Nice artwork, draw something on his chest." Dweiea joked, smirking while eating a piece of popcorn.

"You just want to see." Aron rolled his eyes, smiling at how devious his friend is.

**...**

**What did you guys think? Like it? What am I saying, of course you did. Who wouldn't? Oh god, i'm turning into Harley Quin...**


	4. Vixen the almighty

**Hey guys. In a few days, I will be making a collection of one-shots called "A day in the life" or "A day in life"?! Idk. Just, give me some questions. Random ones for the characters of this story to answer. Make them funny, make them sad, make them however you like. If I have more than 4 questions, the characters are going to answer the questions! Please put the character for the designated question. Bye! **

**...**

"Wake up"

The voice sounded distant, as if they were lost in time. His heavy eyes wouldn't open though. Too tired, too sore, too sick. His body ached, but why? Why was he so sore? What has he done to deserve this? (watch "STABBED" on youtube. The guy says something similar to this line. It will make you lol)

"Ignorant bafoon. Wake up." The far away voice was more annoyed this time. He felt little paws shake his arm, slowly making him hear better.

"Wake up Striker."

"Wake up kitty cat."

"Wake up"

Striker's eyes tightened. Too much noise. Too much everything. His head started to pound as if someone had slammed a mallet into his forehead.

"Wake up.

"Wake up."

"Wake up!"

"WAKE UP!"

Striker jolted awake, his eyes wide and having no idea where he was. Was he back home? In the witch's realm? Where he felt safe and care free. Endless flesh for him to eat. Endless soul's. The one's that Medusa said were okay to eat.

He groaned, his eyes adjusting. He was in an apartment, on the couch, and snuggling something. Striker looked up, only to see Orchidium's wide eyes and her face a shade of red. Why were they red? Was she embarrassed?

Striker looked down, being face to face with a little red and white fox with paws and the tip of her tail and ears painted black. Her eyes were full of anger as she slapped him. She tried to make it hurt, but it only felt like a cat was playing with his face.

The fox cleared her throat "Ahem. I think you should let Orri-chan go." Her voice full of attitude, pointing at him.

Striker blinked, hearing muffled voices behind him. Stifles of laughter and some groans.

"Oh dude. So lucky." Aron said, his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, a smirk plastered on his face.

Striker too raised an eyebrow, not knowing what he was doing.

The Lion Witch was pinning Orchidium down on her back, on the couch. His legs curled into his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist and his head cuddling onto her chest, while purring.

Striker had not even realized, he was only asleep. He didn't mean for this to happen. The neko turned his head, only to stare at her chest. With that, he roared as if he was screaming and jumped up, falling off the couch and onto his face.

"Vixy... You scared my neko!" Orchidium whined, staring at the fox.

Vixen snorted "He was being rude. I do not care if he was sleeping. You should be glad I woken him up or he would've gone out with that ridiculous get-up on his face."

_Get-up? _Striker blinked, now getting off the floor and placing one hand on his forehead. He walked out of the living room, ignoring everyone's constant stares, and entered the bathroom.

Striker looked into the mirror and snarled, running out of the bathroom and lunging at Aron. "Vous fils de pute" He growled, only to be shocked by the collar and end up twitching on the ground. Kicking his legs up and down and scratching at his neck.

"What did he say?" Myra asked, playing with a strand of her hair.

"I think that was Arabic." Isaac said, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Maybe Spanish?" Dweiea chirped in, her big dull green eyes darting at Myra.

"It's French. The language of love." Roy stood in the kitchen. Sipping tea and dunking a tea biscuit in there.

""You really are gay..." Aron said, sweat dropping. Not trying to be mean 'cause... It's true.

"Je vous hais!" Striker snarled, tackling Aron to the ground and punching after his one second shots of thunder being passed through his whole body.

"GET THIS MUTT OFF OF ME!" Aron yelled, kicking Striker occasionally.

"Idiots." Vixen growled.

* * *

"He's been at the school for one day already. He should be back by now."

"Patience, Eruka." Medusa purred, resting her elbows on the table. "Patience."

"We've been hearing that for hours already. Did you know he picked a fight with my nephew? He's gonna get a beating when he comes back." Free cracked his knuckles, smirking while glaring at Mizune.

"Chee-Chee!" She squeaked, smiling.

"He'll be back tomorrow. When he does, I'll give him a little house warming gift."

"What do you mean?" Eruka said, raising an eyebrow.

"In case he changes his mind, I have something to remind him that he _wants _to do this." She smiled, chuckling as a snake hissed, slithering across the table and wrapping itself around a box.

**...**

**Sorry that it's so short and if your character only had, like, one line. Super duper sorry. I just watched Twilight: New Moon (which was totally amazing!) so I was too busy to make a full one. Hope you like it. Remember, GIVE ME QUESTIONS FOR THE CHARACTERS!**


	5. Sisters

**Heyyo! I won't be on that much today. I'm going to write my first one shot and I'm going to make it long and great so it may take a few days to complete it. Well, you guys gave me some ides... But... **

**WHERE ARE MY QUESTIONS?! Give the characters some questions! **

**...**

The phone rang, gently vibrating against the golden counter top. A pale, ivory hand picked the phone from the counter and pressed recieve. A small, quiet, and beautiful voice answered the phone. "Allo?"

Madusa smirked, petting one of her snakes as she spoke. "Bonjour Eleanor. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?" (Translation: Hello Eleanor. How are you today?)

"Très bien. Qui est-ce?" (Translation: Good. Who is this?) Eleanor asked, looking at a picture frame with her two clawed fingers dragging down the glass.

"Oh. Je suis blessé que vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi. C'est un ami de vos frères." (Translation: Oh. I'm hurt you don't remember me. This is a friend of your brother's.) Medusa smirked, standing up and stretching one arm.

Eleanor's breath stiffened, her golden wooden eyes looked down at the picture again. She gasped "Medusa?"

"C'est ça mon cher. Maintenant, j'ai quelque chose dont j'ai besoin. Eh bien, quelque chose à faire et je pense que vous êtes la seule personne qui peut vous aider." (Translation: That's right my dear. Now, I have something that I need. Well, something to do and I think you are the only one who can help. ) Medusa purred, trying to pursuade the girl.

"Et que c'est?" (Translation: And that is?) Eleanor responded, her bubblegum pink lips pursed, while turning around and looking if anyone was around listening.

Medusa smirked, her eyes glowing gold for a little while "Venez à Ville de décès et vous verrez." (Translation: Come to Death City and you'll find out.)

Eleanor smiled and nodded, playing with the tip of her pony tail. "It doesn't matter. I'm in."

* * *

_Remember... _Medusa's voice whispered into her ear as she was walking. _Bring this gift to your brother. It's the only way you two can see each other again. _

Eleanor stopped, gasping and covering her hand over her mouth. Her long Timber Brown hair was flowing down her back and her bangs almost covered her eyes. The cat ears twitched and the panther tail hung down.

Eleanor wore a gray bow on the top of her head and a black choker with a bell. A gray pink tank with a white bandeau covering the chest, black leather going under the bandeau with black lacing going down her stomach. Nothing covered the shoulders but right underneath were long sleeves of black and a ruffled gray skirt. Knee high socks with two stripes on the top. Black, then white, then the rest gray. Her black heeled boots hugged her calf and mini bows hugged the outer side of the top of the sock. She was tall with some curves but she was very skinny.

Her golden, brown wooden eyes were wide and her long eyelashes looked like they were fake.

_Brother..._ Her brother left three years ago, when she was twelve and he was fourteen. He was sent away for his... No... It's too much for her to think about.

Eleanor took her hand off her mouth and shook her head, now running with a black box detailed with yellow arrows. Her boots clattered against the hard stone path as her heart raced,. Everything was so overwhelming. She needed her brother. NO matter at what cost, she's missed him. Ever since that day he left, she hasn't been the same.

_"Non!" His scream filled the air, struggling in the grip of two men, both wearing white. Kicking the air and roaring, tail swishing in anger. _

_I stared in fear, watching as my brother was being grabbed by his neck and torso. But he wasn't going down without a fight. My brother was scratching at the walls and door, trying to tell my parents that there was nothing wrong with him. _

_I believed him. There was nothing wrong with him... He was normal... He was normal... Just because he has a special soul. Just because he has insanity. Don't we all. _

_"Je suis normal! JE SUIS NORMAL!"_ (Translation: I'm normal! I'M NORMAL!) _Striker yelled, kicking and fighting back as the men tried to stabilize him. His eyes started to glow blue and his teeth grew longer, struggling even more and roaring as if he was a demon. A monster. _

_"Non..." I said, my eyes watering as I watched a hand pinch his neck and then him... going limp... The quiet in the room. And my parents, just watching like this was normal. He is normal. He's my brother... He's not crazy... He's not insane... He's not a monster... _

Eleanor's breathing staggered, leaning her back against a tree and squeezing the skin that covered her heart. It was shattered. Torn. She wanted it whole again. She wanted to see him. She needed him. She needed her brother.

The Neko shook her head, taking off again. Not listening to the constant whistles of the wen, the laughter of children, the whispers from girls. This wasn't a day to have romance. Not a day to have fun. Not a day to punch the idiot girls for their gossip.

Eleanor smiled. For this was the day she will see her brother.

* * *

Eleanor wheezed, walking up the final step. Her panther tail dragging on the ground. "Alors ... Beaucoup ... Mesures." (Translation: So... Many... Steps.)

Finally, she made it to the hallway. Room 419. 419. 419.

Ah, here we go! She made it to the door. Knocking on the door with her pale hand.

"Can somebody get that?" A girl asked "I'm busy making dinner."

"Fine..." A boy said, groaning.

Eleanor waited as she listened to the loud steps of the boy. The door handle shook and the door creaked open. She was now face to face with a boy that was about 1 inch smaller than herself.

"Hello?" He said, staring at Eleanor.

She raised an eyebrow "Bonjour."

"Oh, so you're french?" He said, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

"Yo dumb-ass. Who are you talking to?" She heard his voice. His sweet, beautiful voice! His loving vice! His voice!

"Striker!" She pushed Aron away, making him slam into the wall as she ran to her brother.

He was laying on the couch with a white t-shirt on and pink pajama pants tat were way too short on him. She guessed that he borrowed them. She squealed when she saw his big aqua eyes and soft pink lips opening.

"Huh?" Then he knew "NO! NO! NO! NO-"

But he was too late, Eleanor tackled him and him, Eleanor, and the couch fell over. Striker started to roar as he kicked his legs up and down and scratch at his neck, for he had a collar zapping at his neck.

"Hein?" She said, raising an eyebrow and now sitting on his chest.

Orchidium came into view and her cheeks tinted pink "Striker? Is this your girlfriend?"

He started to twitch as he still kicked his legs meowing and hissing as he kept on getting shocked.

Orchidium stared at Eleanor, but Eleanor understood that Striker wasn't speaking the usual language. For now she spoke in English with a french accent like her brother "Hello. My name is Eleanor. I am Striker's sister."

Orchidium nodded "I guess you don't know all the words."

Eleanor stared at her for a second, and then understood. "Yes, I no know every word in English." She said, nodding.

Aron came into view, rubbing his forehead "No way. He's related to that chic?"

Eleanor growled "I no be called Chic. Understood?"

Orri-chan laughed and dug in her pocket for a remote, now hitting a switch. Striker stopped kicking his legs and he just passed out right there. Who wouldn't? For about 6 minute you're being electrocuted with a lot of bolts of electricity.

"Is brother okay?" She asked, leaning down and staring at him.

"Ha!" Aron grinned "We have a shock collar."

"No!"

**...**

**What did you think? Do you like his sister? Huh? Huh? Huh? She doesn't have his last name though. Striker changed his last name once he met Medusa. Her last name is Scathe. Eleanor Scathe. She's supposed to be me but... I kind of changed her a lot. The only thing we have in common is the height, body, eyes, hair color, and... that's pretty much it.**


	6. Myra's eyes

**Heyyo! Go check out my new story (collection of one shots) called Graceful. I'm trying! For the next few chapters, I will be doing the characters past. Starting with the OC name Myra. **

**...**

Myra

Blood. Constant blood. Blood stained walls. Blood stained windows. Blood stained floors. Blood stained bodies. Four scattered bodies, laying dead on the ground. Chests shredded apart. Their soul's... Taken forever.

Three are my sisters. The other is my mother. Silver, gray hair dyed red from the blood escaping through cuts. Constant laughing being heard from the center of my room. And my brother and I... We're cowering in the hallway. Me, crying into his chest. Him, hugging me to help me stop from crying. But I can't. It hurts. How could He do this. How could my father do this?

The man who killed are family. Laughing and licking the blood off his fingers.

"Myra..." He softly called, walking towards our hiding spot.

My heart racing, and my brother's also.

"Come out Myra... Everything's alright..."

I gasped into his chest, squeezing his shirt. I flinched as he rose, holding me, and making a run for the open window. His sliver hair glistening in the light when we approached the window.

"Don't run. Everything's okay." My father purred, standing at the end of the hallway. Wearing a big hat that was shredded up and stained with crimson blood. His black cardigan was stained red from his other murders and his gray pants stained red, too, on the bottom. His eyes were wide, face full of insanity. "What do you think you're doing, Matthew?"

My older brother turned and slammed the window up to open. He then set me down and yelled "Run!"

_Run? _Run away while he's trying to protect me? How... How can I? I need him? If he dies... What would I do.

Matthew turned to face The Mad Hatter. His hands in fists and his eyes closed, then re-opening to have a silver glaze.

My father staggered, clutching his forehead and laughing "You can't do anything, Matthew. You aren't capable of anything."

My brother just ignores him, I couldn't watch.

My eyes filled with salty tears and I jumped out the window, landing perfectly on my feet. As I ran away, I could hear my Father's laughing. But after a minute, all I heard was his screams. Cries for help. Screams.

And who would have known that I, Myra Hatter, was the daughter of the Witch... The Mad Hatter. Who would have known that Medusa the Witch studied him to learn what Insanity was in him. To try to use it for her son. But it never worked. It only worked for another witch. But I was never told the name of the "Lock to Insanity"...

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to that school?" My brother asked, standing in front of the old tailoring shop. It's been 9 years since my Father killed my sibling and my beloved mother. For the past 9 years, we were being raised by a close friend. Everything was nice now.

"Yeah," I smiled "I want to try to help."

"Help who, exactly?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes "Help everyone in need. Fight Witches. Fight Kishin's. Hard to explain. But, Lord Death says I'm capable of registering to the school. I'm a Weapon. So are you, why don't you come with me?"

"I have the shop to look after. I'm also too old."

"Oh." I said, looking down. I then beamed "I'll visit you."

"You promise?" He asked, scratching his chin.

"I promise. I'll visit you whenever I can."

* * *

Myra gasped, punching whatever was touching her. Myra's eyes widen as she had woken up from her slumber.

"Gah! Dammit! I think you broke my nose!"

"Huh?" She blinked, rubbing her eyes.

Myra's eyes adjusted and she saw Striker sitting on her lower torso, holding tissues to his nose and looking frantic.

"Stricker! Sweetie!" Orchidium then ran and hugged Striker. Hugging him the way Blair does with Soul.

"Why were you sitting on my like that!" Myra squeaked, covering her mouth. Are guys always like this?

**...**

**These things will be short. We have about 6 or 7 more of these until the story continues. Okay? Okay. **


	7. Halloween Madness

**Sup! Basing this chapter off the song "This is Halloween". Watch the soul eater version. AMAZING! HALLOWEEN CHAPTER! **

**...**

"Hmmm..."

"What?" Aron pouted, sitting with his arm's crossed.

"Should I be a dog or..."

"And idiot." Aron rolled his eyes. Neon blue eyes flashed at the werewolf boy.

"Guys!" Orchidium ran into the room. Holding up three bags. "I have our costumes!"

"I already have my costume..." Aron said, looking at the TV.

"And that is?" Orri-chan asked, Vixen hoping onto her shoulder and staring at the boy intently.

"I'm gonna be a shinigami."

"Ha!" Striker laughed. "I'd like to see you pull that off."

"Shut up. What costumes did you get?" He asked Orchidium, ignoring Striker's comment.

Orri-chan played with her high pony, it was late at night and she wore the same mint green nightdress.

She smirked. "I have matching costumes."

* * *

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dweiea shushed the room. Her costume was a nurse. Fishnet socks that went up to her thighs. A short mini, white skirt on and a tight white nurse shirt with no sleeves. Her bra a bright red and a little nurse's hat on top of her head. Dweiea's hair was in two pigtails with curls at the end. On her feet were knee high, black leather boots and her hands had white, black fishnet gloves. "They're coming!"

Myra sweat dropped while smiling. "It's not a surprise party!" Her costume was of a wolf. Big red, wolf gloves, a red wolf tail with a black tip, and red wolf ears. Her hair down, pin straight with fake red hair extensions. A short black skirt that hugged her thighs and a white crop top with a gray bra underneath. Red fluffy leg warmers and black sneakers.

"Yeah." Isaac nodded. He was a devil. A black tux with fake demon, scaly, red wings and red horns. His red pitchfork leaned against the marble wall and an arrow, red tail hung on the back of his pants. White gloves and black dress shoes.

"I know, I know. But Orchidium always does the coolest entrances. And Aron and her always stay in character. I wonder if Striker can handle it." She said, eyes wide in excitement and her, flouncing around. Her dark red lips pursed.

"That's true." Roy came into the conversation. He was dressed up as a vampire. A black sweatshirt, gray jeans, red cape, fake pale skin which was still a little darker than Striker's, and slicks jelled black hair. A wig.

"I guess you're right." Myra said, playing with her big paws.

Dweiea peered out the window again. Her eyes widened "THEY'RE HERE!"

"Really?"

The door creaked open slowly, and three dark figure stood in the door frame. They're outlined with dark gray, hardly noticeable.

Dweiea held in her squeal, jumping up and down. Until she saw a hand come into the light. The skin all cut up and bruised.

The hand touched the door, and leaning in was Orchidium. Her hair all messy and blood at the tips, One eye was gray while the other was her normal blue. A black t-shirt all tattered up and dirty, wrinkled, and stained with blood. She walked in, smiling an insane smile. Her left eyes having blood surrounding it.

Orchidium's pants were dark blue skinny jeans, too stained with blood, wrinkled, and tarnished. Dark Gray uggs on with blood only on the bottom of the boot. In her other hand was a leash. She giggled, one eye twitching.

Next Aron emerged from the darkness. His face had white makeup, creating a skull. Eyes black, wearing black contacts, and a fake mouth covering the lower portion of his face. The Meister's neck was painted too, creating a spinal cord. Aron wore a long black cloak with some pieces ripped. His fingers were painted too, to look like there was no flesh covering him.

"Woah." A kid from the crowd gaped, staring at the two. Finally, a leg came into the light, then a body that staggered forward. Fluffy gray hair was splotched with red. Then the being looked up, the right eye dark blue with a large pupil and the other light blue with a very small pupil. The sides of his lips were cut to make a twisted smile and red blood escaped the outer corners of his lips. The right eye cried blood.

Striker had a spiked collar that a leash was pinned to. His gray t-shirt had sharp claw marks torn through it and blood dyed everywhere, looking more realistic than Orchidium's. His dark blue, baggy jeans had half of one leg torn off. Black converse stained, as if someone splattered the red onto it. Striker's arms full of scratches and bruised and bite marks. His hair messier than usual and one earring looking like it was pulled out of his ear.

"So cool!" Dweiea squealed, she and her friends ran up to the three.

"Wow. Amazing costumes!"

"Your's looks so real Striker."

"Wow Aron. You sure... Pulled that off."

"I tried!" Aron threw his hands in the air, now huffing and stomping away.

Orchidium was laughing at the remark and talking to her friends, still holding onto Striker's leash. The "Insane Murderer Pet" was staring at everyone with wide eyes, licking his lips occasionally. Aron was leaning on a wall, staring at the mutt.

_He may not know, but I can tell... _Aron thought. He started to remember earlier this afternoon.

_"Hey, Aron." Orchidium emerged from her room, looking down at her costume. "What do you think?" _

_"Cool..." Aron stared at the TV. Flipping channels. _

_"Do you know where Striker is? He's supposed to be here." _

_Aron shrugged "Probably going to Chuppa Cabra's with Maka's dad. I heard Death Scythe wanted to bring him there." _

_"Idiot. He's probably getting drunk as we speak!" Vixen screeched. Wearing a black Witch's hat. _

_"Maybe he's at the park." Orchidium said, looking at Aron. Waiting for him to agree. _

_"Or maybe he's out Trick-or-Treating with his hot sister." He didn't agree. _

_"She's not that hot..." Orchidium grumbled, crossing her arms. _

_"Yeah, she is." Aron said, smirking and now watching 'Vampires Suck'. (Totally recommend that for haters of Twilight or people who love Twilight!) _

_"Baka..." Orri-chan rolled her eyes. Now jumping when she hears her bedroom door slam. Striker is standing, in a bloody get-up with the same clothes he had on this morning. _

_"Oh there you are!" Orchidium smiled, skipping towards him and attaching a new collar onto his neck. "Where were you?" _

_Striker stared at her, licking the blood off his bottom lip. His dark/light blue eyes staring at her. _

_"Never mind." She shook her head. Now grabbing his hand and pulling him toward's the door. "Great costume, by the way." _

_A faint growl was being developed in Striker's throat, but Aron jumped in time and held his hand over his mouth. Hoping that his Weapon won't turn around. _

_He could feel a tongue lick against his palm, and Striker shaking from how hungry he was. But, Aron lifted his hand every time Striker went to tear the skin off his bare hand. _

On Halloween, every with goes crazy. Not able to control themselves. Free usually goes out and destroys everything in his path. Medusa kills everything that she lays her eye on. Eruka goes insane and helps Free. Mizune kills every cat in the area. Striker eats flesh and soul of any organism he sees.

For Aron was now going to have to watch over him. Make sure he doesn't tries to murder anyone...

**...**

**If you want another Halloween Chapter, you need to ask. ASK! ASK! ASK!**


	8. Halloween Madness 2

**Have you guys read my story "Graceful"? You should! I NEED ME SOME REVIEWS! I'm working on the Halloween special. BLAH! NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I really hate my labtop. It keeps deleting everything that I write. Fricken stupid. BLAH! **

**...**

"LET ME GO!"

"Like I will. You are staying right there."

"I WILL F****** EAT YOUR SOUL, TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB, LICK THE BLOOD FROM EVERY ORGAN, AND SHOW YOU TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS! THEN EAT YOU IN FRONT OF THEM!" Striker screamed. Kicking his legs up and down as he starts to struggle. He was chained to a metal chair that was melted into the ground, making it impossible for it to fall over.

Spiked chains emerged from the darkness of the walls. Going to wrap around Aron's limbs. But they simply bounced off him. "I know all your tricks. My Uncle gave me utensils to protect myself on this day."

Striker roared, his right eye emerging with blue flames and his arms growing sliver fur. Teeth growing sharp and his tongue escaping his mouth, slithering like a snake. More blood poured out of his left eyes and his ears began to grow more wide, overlapping with more fluff.

Chains wrapped around his right leg and his claws turned more into paws. Snarls escaped his throat as his face grew more fur.

Aron stared, dumb-founded. Bottom lip open and eyes wide. For sitting in the chair was a full blown lion human. Growls and snarls kept escaping through it's mouth. "Aron..." It roared.

Aron took a step back as the chains that was securing Striker in the chair broke as if they were twigs. Striker got out of the seat. His arms bulkier and full of fur, shirt tattered, hair longer, tail blown out fur, mouth showing anger as his fangs were long and covered with blood. Striker's two eyes glowed neon blue and his muzzle rolled back for another growl. Legs now full blown animal.

"Party time..." Striker grinned, licking his top lip and now pouncing out the window, running on all four's towards the Haunted House Mansion.

Aron gasped and started running, slamming into the door, shaking his head, opening the door, and running out. He ran towards the shed near the abandoned cemetery where he was. Roars filled the sky as Aron rushed.

His shaky hands ripped the door off the hinges, grabbing anything in there.

"Gun... Y- No..."

"Knife. That won't help!"

"Dagger. ISN'T THIS THE SAME THING AS A KNIFE?!" (no, it is not)

"Shovel, Rake, Sniper Rifle, Book. All no!"

Then something caught his eyes. His smile twisted into an evil grin. "Tranquilizer..."

* * *

_Running, Running, Running. Rock! Running, Running, Running. _

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Eep!" Aron squeaked, hugging the Tranquilizer gun for dear life. Opening one eye, he saw he was no where near the monster. After a slow sigh, he started running again. After the lion paw prints.

"STOP! STRIKER! NO!"

A girl screamed. At the end, a loud snarl was heard. Black Crow's flew out of the nearby tree's as a loud roar and a loud growl echoed through the entire haunted forest.

"Come on. Come on. ROCK!" Aron tripped over said object, falling on his face. He jumped up, pretending that he never fell, and dashed forward again. Setting up the gun while his eyes darted further ahead than back at the gun.

"GAH!"

Aron's wide eyes were full of fear. Something was getting attacked by a beast. Actually, two beasts.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DO IT AGAIN!" The girl laughed, a loud sigh and the sound of a body slamming against a wall/tree.

* * *

(My whole chapter was just deleted. I have to restart all the way from here! FUCK!)

"Hey guys, where's Aron and Striker?" Orchidium asked, twirling her wine glass.

"I don't know. Weren't we supposed to meet his sister today?" Dweiea asked.

"SHYEA!" Roy yelled, having plastic fangs in his mouth covering his normal fangs. He poured his drink down his throat.

"Ummm..." Myra giggled. "Are you drunk?"

"No!" Aron said, taking a nearby drink from a passerby, and sipping it.

Isaac pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head, and sighing. "Idiot..."

"I agree." Vixen said, still laying on Orchidium's shoulders. "Why are all animal people idiots?"

"Uh..." Orchidium gave a bland expression.

"I am not an idiot!" Roy said, hands tightening into fists and his eyes wide.

"What?" Vixen asked her owner, raising an eyebrow.

"Easy there, Dracula." Dweiea said, patting Roy's shoulder.

"You're a... Umm..." She coughed.

Myra smiled "I see what you did there."

Dweiea grinned, jumping up and down. "IKR!"

"What? Tell me." Vixen said.

"You're exactly.. What you... Said..."

Vixen's jaw dropped, both eyebrows raised. "I am not!"

"Nevermind. Is anyone actually worried?"

* * *

Aron made it to the scene. He stared at the two beasts, both scratching at each other. Her eyes glowed gold as the lion's glowed dark blue in the right and light blue in the left. A giant, timber brown panther tackled the silver lion to the ground. The werewolf boy lifted his weapon up, looking up at the two.

"Vous pouvez faire mieux que ça." She grinned. Digging her claw into the side of his face and dragging her paw down, causing the lion to roar in pain. He kicked her off using his hind legs while licking the blood that dripped onto his top lip.

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene._  
_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright._  
_It's our town, everybody scream._  
_In this town of Halloween._

"Vous êtes amusant." He laughed. The panther growled, dashing towards him, growling. Aron aimed the gun at her, pulling the trigger. She stopped, screaming in pain as her fur submerged into her skin. Eleanor fell onto the ground, wearing her pajama's. Pink silk short shorts and a white tan. A pink bra and her hair in a high pony. Two long pieces hanging free in the front and her bangs covering her eyes. A tranquilizer dart impaled in her back.

The lion stared at the girl, his growling going to a stop. His eye's wide as he took a step forward.

"NO!" Aron yelled, aiming the gun at him and firing. The lion yelped as the dart shot into the side of his neck. He stood on his hind legs, roaring in pain, eyes squeezed shut as his fur submerged into his skin. Soon he fell to the ground, landing close to his sister. Shaggy bangs covering his eyes and his tail all tattered up beside him.

Aron sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead, staring at the two figures laying on the ground about 20 feet in front of him. "What do I do with them now?"

* * *

"Man, they're really missing out on this party." Dweiea said, talking to Myra.

Myra nodded, playing with her fake tail. "Yeah. I hope they come soon."

"Well, today's your lucky day..." Isaac said, pointing at the door. Aron was walking in with two other guys. One guy having Strikjer slung over his shoulder, and the other one staring at Eleanor... Who was being held bridal style.

Orchidium screamed, running towards Aron with her arms spread out for a hug.

"I missed you to- AHH!" He was pushed into the nearby wall by Orchidium as he rushed to Striker.

"MY NEKO! WHAT HAPPENED!" She screamed, her hands in fists and now slamming them against the top of Aron's head.

Roy laughed, pointing. "Look's like someone got knocked out!"

Isaac sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose again.

"He probably got into another fight again." Vixen huffed, rolling her eyes.

Orchidium had kicked one guy down and was now cradling her Neko. "I can never trust you again."

"God... I agree." Aron grumbled, rubbing the top of his head.

"I mean you!" She yelled, hugging her Neko to her chest. Dweiea and Myra were now looking at his sister, totally jealous from her looks.

"Oh great! might not be the prettiest one in school anymore. MY LIFE IS OVER NOW!" She cried, shaking Myra back and forth.

Myra sweat dropped "I don't think she's attending school here..."

"What?! ME?!"

"YES YOU! YOU SHOT MY NEKO WITH A TRANQUILIZER DART! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"how can you tell?"

"HE HAS A HOLE IN HIS NECK! BIG ENOUGH FOR A TRANQUILIZER TO BE IMPALED INTO THERE?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"He was standing too close..." Aron wasn't able to tell them the truth. His Uncle told him not to.

"That's it! No TV for a week. And Striker is definitely staying in my room at night. I can't trust that you'll leave him alone at night.

**...**

**I tried! I couldn't make it perfect 'cause it kept on deleting every SINGLE THING I WRITE! *flips table and snuggles Stein* At least I still have you. WHERE ARE YOUR QUESTIONS? Give the characters some questions!**


	9. Play time

**Heyyo! What's up? OMG! I am, like, feeling so weird today. NO BACK STORIES TODAY! *Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz* Today will be HUMOR! **

**...**

"Why are we playing this game again?"

"Because, Myra. I didn't finish my flirting with Striker." Dweiea jumped on top of the table, one hand on her hip and the other pointing high into the sky. "I WILL GET HIM TO FALL!"

Myra sweat dropped, pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head. "Now you sound like Black*Star."

The Meister squeezed her eyes shut, face becoming flushed, and her squeezing her hands into fists. "Am not!" She squeaked.

Myra looked back up at her Meister, one elbow resting onto the top of the table and the other flying in the air. "I still don't get how this is a game."

Dweiea bent down, hands on her hips and her pale green eyes wide "I get to see how long it takes to see Striker blush. I wanna see how red his cheeks get! He's like a ghost!"

Myra sighed, looking over at the other lunch table, looking at Black*Star start wrestling Soul Eater Evans. "Yep, now I get it..."

The Meister grinned "There you go!"

* * *

"I see that you still have your weapon."

"Yes, and it's armed."

"So we're really doing this?"

"Yes. You move, then I shoot."

"I can't wait." Striker rolled his eyes. He was standing straight and still in the middle of the living room. Aron was grinning while aiming his dart gun at Striker, walking in circles around him. He was looking through an eyepiece resting on top of the gun, finger resting on the trigger.

"When Orri-chan comes home, you're gonna die."

"She's out with your sister. She won't be home in about two hours."

"When you bring your attention to the TV for the scores of the football game, I will disappear and your mind will need to adjust to what has just become missing from the room. After you realize, I will be behind you, grabbing at the gun while kicking you down, digging my claw into your shoulder. Soon the power will go out and after your eyes will adjust, you'll see the loose cable in my mouth. After that, I will hope that you learn that I am more superior than you. Even though you may be just like us in some ways..."

Aron's ears grew into wolf ones, fur overlapping his skin. His twisted grin cutting off his sly smirk. "This will be fun."

Striker stood still, his eyes staring at the young wolf walking around him. Oh, how he can easily just... Wait, was that the smell of a rat? Fight the urges, Striker. Fight the urges to just go crazy and chase the rat like the cat you are.

Striker whimpered, sniffing the air.

Aron noticed and chuckled "Looks like someone's scared."

Striker rolled his eyes, and started to mock a girls voice "You can't do this!"

Aron's eyes widened "You know?"

"You thought you were alone, but you weren't. Twilight? Really?"

"Ahem, New Moon actually."

"Wow, dude. Aren't you cool."

"I can relate to a character."

"Jacob? Team Jacob?" (I'M TEAM JACOB!)

"SHUT UP!" Aron then screamed.

The door was kicked down. "Heyyy-AH!" Orchidium's blue eyes were wide. She and Eleanor were holding shopping bags. Eleanor's hair was in pig tails with her bangs out. A black and white striped sweatshirt showing some cleavage and dark blue jean shorts. Orchidium had on a red sweatshirt, light blue jeans, and a pink headband.

Aron was so surprised that he pulled the trigger, shooting Striker in the back. Causing the lion to fall on his back and roaring from when he got hit.

"NYA!" Eleanor dropped bags.

Orchidium stomped over to Aron. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Don't worry, it's just venom. Not the real thing."

Orchidium slapped him up top his head. "WHY WAS THERE ANY VENOM AT ALL?!"

"Stop hitting me all the time! It'l just make him hallucinate..."

"What were you two doing?"

"Playing a game. What else. OW! STOP IT!"

Striker started laughing and looking at the ceiling as his sister was becoming a major drama queen. Cursing in French and shaking him, kissing his cheeks.

"Your hair smells like purple." Striker smiled. sniffing his sisters hair.

* * *

"So... Yesterday was crazy, huh?" Roy said, sipping his soda can, sprawled on the couch.

Isaac was flipping through the channels and groaning "Yeah. You got drunk."

"Ha... Yeah." Roy smiled, looking at his Meister. He sighed, looking down at his crotch "So what now?"

"I don't know. Tomorrow is training."

"Yeah, stupid Medusa had to come back."

Isaac nodded, resting his head on the back of the couch. He looked at his elder "So when do you think the girls are gonna leave?"

A bra hit Roy's head, Myra and Dweiea were unpacking, wanting to have a sleepover in the boy's apartment.

Roy huffed "Any time soon, I hope."

**...**

**I'M SORRY IF IT WAS BAD! I gots to take a shower! BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	10. Isaac's Creation

**Hi guys! It's my bird's birthday, the youngest of the clutch. I, myself, have 7 birds. My Uncle lives with us and he owns many pets so it's always fun! The budgie's name is Nudgie. His older sister (oldest of the group) is named Pudgie, and the middle child (male) is named Wudgie. Pudgie, Wudgie, and Nudgie. Oh, how I love my birds. My Uncle has this adorable white tabby that loves me with all his heart, his name is Sheldon. He has a problem, he sneezes blood. I will always love him, he's just hilarious His twin brother is a little timid, but friendly with me. Guess what his name is? It's Leonard. From the Big Bang Theory! Lolz! Ok, enough talk about my Birdy Wirdies and Kitten Wittens. On with the story! **

**...**

Isaac 

My life was normal once. I had a family. A mother and a father. Our life was great. I went to school, got good grades, even had a girlfriend. But robotics stole my heart. This robot was named Zed. It all started with blue prints to create an A.I. Zed was different than others. He had a personality. The same thought patterns as myself.

Genius. It was perfect.

When I was 14, I went into a military research program. I rose above my peers using Zed's tactical input and combat enhancing abilities.

But I went too far. I couldn't control it. How could I know it would happen? I would of had stopped it if I knew before it started.

It was about a year until it went too far. I was in a training match, using pistols filled with paint balls. I was losing. Me. Losing. That's until I heard him.

_I know how we can win, Isaac. _

His voice, passing into my head. But how?

_Just use ammunition. Not petty balls of paint. _

And so I did. He was made to have my personality. Same thought patterns. I have to trust myself, since he has my mind. It's just in another body... or appliance, I should say.

I shot them, eyes wide and a crazy grin plastered onto my face. Blood stained the ground. Glorious. What a rush. Hearing them scream... It felt good. But only for that moment. Who would have known that it all ended so quickly.

I felt it. I felt something inside them... just... leave. Their soul. H... How can I see them. How could they of had fled their hosts body?! How? Can somebody tell me why? Why I could see them? See them leaving. Then I being the only one with one. Zed... He was wrong. It, more to say.

But I loved it. Oh, his thoughts. They were mine. How can I not love it? They were my thoughts after all. Oh, the rush.   


It seems that Zed had some morality errors. So the other members of the program destroyed him.

You probably are wondering how I didn't get in trouble. Well, I think you should see what happened in my point of view so you can feel how I felt.

* * *

___Just use ammunition. Not petty balls of paint. _

My eyes widened. Live ammunition? Why? Would that help? Oh, I guess I should try. So I unloaded my pistol and took out live ammunition- The one package we keep in our pockets in case of an emergency. My hand gripped the gun. I soon rose, heart beating fast. Would this really work? It has to. Zed's mind is full of theatrical proportions. More thinking of them, I should say. He probably thought this out, picturing a graph and checking the percentages of me using balls of paint prepared to using bullets.

The bullets one. Once I pulled the trigger, I heard screams. I grinned, eyes wide with excitement as I smelt the blood. I should enjoy this. My thoughts telling me to do so. Why shouldn't I? All my predictions work out sufficiently.

"ISAAC! STOP!" Oh, how adorable. Them screaming for mercy. Well I can't promise any satisfaction. I win. I try my hardest. And this... This is a quick way to get to the top.

Soon, all of their bodies stopped moving. My smile faded, as well as something inside them. I've read about these creatures called Meisters. Could I... Really be one? Is it true?

* * *

But after this, Zed was destroyed. I was expelled from the training camp grounds, and sent to the DWMA. This was the only way I could get out of going to jail. And, I never regretted coming to the school.

* * *

"Isaac, we're out of soda."

I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Miscreant. It's right in front of you, on the left, beside the leftovers from last night."

"I still don't see it. And why do we cook chicken?" Roy leaned his arm on the top of the door for the fridge, facing me and brushing his bangs away from his eyes with his fingertips.

"That's how we _humans _prepare our meat."

"Smart ass. I mean," He opened the fridge door even more and bent down, sticking his face into the fridge to get a better look. "I never ate chicken that way. I had it raw. You should try it."

"Roy, I am not an inhuman like you. My body does not agree with the bacteria that surrounds the meat. As for you, your body is able to tame it. You and your family are pretty much the only ones who can eat a chicken that way." I rolled my eyes, scratching the back of my neck while watching the television.

"I'm not the only guy who eats meat like that, other than my family. Striker and Eleanor eat meat that way, too."

"Last time I checked, Eleanor was a vegetarian. And Striker's an idiot. He's stupid enough to listen to you." '

"First, that was harsh. Second of all, I agree. Striker is an idiot. Third, Eleanor had a mouse yesterday."

"Her animal instincts take over her human instincts. It's hard. Put a mouse in front of a smart cat and tell it to not eat it. The cat won't be able to hold it in anymore and will lunge at the mouse, ripping it's head off. Animal Instincts. Temptations."

"You seem to know awfully a lot about this gory stuff." Roy took a step back, keeping the fridge door open with his foot, and opened a carton of orange juice.

"You have no idea."

**...**

**That's Isaac's past! What do you think of the quiet, smart, amazing Meister? Huh? TELL ME!**


	11. Dweiea's Cell

**Hey guys! Another back story! I'm so happy! My glasses came in early. NOW I CAN SEE! I could see clearly before, but my point of distance sucks. I think I said that right. And doesn't Isaac sound super duper smart? It took all my brain power to create words that weren't already given to me. Nya! **

**...**

Dweiea

Hmm... History. Where does should I start? Oh, I know! The one event that changed my life forever. The day I was put in a mental Asylum. No, not like Arkham Asylum for Batman. No crazy monsters. This place was filled with complete weirdos.

How old was I? Um... I was six. I thought... never mind. It hurt's too much. I thought I was crazy. It... It was hard. I had no more friends. I was the weird girl. My parent's were afraid of me.

Ha! My life reminds me of the song 'Bleeding Out'. I guess that's a song I can relate too.

You probably want a big giant story of the event in time to show you my past. Well, here it goes.

* * *

6

"I see them! It's real! You have to believe me!" I screamed.

"We heard, we heard." The guard rolled his eyes, leaning his back against the metal bars at which my hands gripped onto. My hair was down and tears streamed down my face.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" I screamed, sniffling at the end.

The guard growled and turned around, slipping his hands in between the bars and gripping onto my wrists, shaking them as his orange eyes widened with rage.

He snarled "Stop screaming shit! You were put in here for a reason! NOW QUIET DOWN!"

I screamed, eyes getting blurry from the new coat of tears. I sobbed, struggling to get him to let go. "Why don't you believe me? You have one! Stacey has one! I have one!"

"No one is able to see souls. Maybe if you shut your trap, you'll be taken out of here." He grumbled, letting go of my wrists and turning around again, leaning his back against my bars and cursing under his breath.

_So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in _

I curled up on the ground, hugging my knees to my chest and crying. Why can't they see what I can see? I-I really am crazy.

14

I carried my tray to the table, keeping my mouth shut. All the other girls sat at the other tables, whispering at me. I sighed, placing the tray on the table and sitting down.

"Did you hear? She says that she see's your soul."

"Really?"

"It's totally a lie. She's crazy."

I sighed, looking at the group of girls out of the corner of my eyes. My hair so straight and dull, lifeless. Life isn't great around here. Even at an Asylum... I'm known as the weird girl...

Some of these girls killed. Some of them molested. Some of them turned insane and drink blood. And me, the girl who see's soul's, is known as the weird girl...

15

Hope! I found hope! I found it. I found an escape route. I can... I can escape. But... They'll catch me.

I can't do this! I'll get in trouble. I don't have the courage... I just.

I stared at the empty space in the wall. The hole was very small, not big enough for a guard to notice. My fingers traced the shape of the hole. I can fit iin there. It won't be easy... Next... Next year. I promise. On my birthday. I'll escape.

16

Keep going. You're almost there. You did it. You escaped. No looking back now. The rumor's aren't true. I can't be crazy. I'm not like them. I don't kill. I'm not dirty.

I was running out of breath. Not even thinking about looking back anymore. My hair blew in the wind, feet getting cut up from the ragged ground. But I'm safe. I'm gone from that evil place.

_When the day has come_  
_That I've lost my way around_  
_And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground_  
_When the sky turns gray_  
_And everything is screaming_  
_I will reach inside_  
_Just to find my heart is beating _

Remember what the mirror told you. What that weird looking guy told you. Go to the DWMA. There are more like you. More. Others. You're not alone.

There are Weapons. People who turn into Weapons. And Meisters. People who see souls. People who wield the Weapon.

I'm... I'm a Meister! I belong somewhere! I'm special! I have a gift!

I smiled, tears streaming down my face. My feet kept on running on the graveled ground. The air smelt so fresh. I felt so different. The white rags that draped over my body felt dull as I saw the pop of colors everywhere. I suddenly stopped, amazed. Boys. Boys everywhere.

My red hair draped over my shoulders. I glanced at it. My hair was wavy, volume was in it.

I touched it,m gasping. Playing with it like an idiot. Probably looking like someone who has never seen hair before.

Boys stared at me. Pink tinting their cheeks. What were they doing? Blushing? What were they blushing at? Me?

Why would they be blushing at me? I... I don't now what to say.

Well... This was the first day I flirted with someone. I big moment. The next day I arrived at the DWMA. This is my tale. I was dull and crazy. Now I'm normal (maybe) and full of life. Hair wavy and curled at the ends.

* * *

"Dweiea," Myra asked, looking at her book. "Are you ok?"

I sighed, looking at her. "Yeah. I just think this sleepover was a bad idea."

"How can you tell?" Myra smirked, glancing at me.

Striker and Aron were fighting. The Neko slammed the wolf down into the table, smashing it into pieces.

"Educated guess."

**...**

**That's Dweiea's past. Give the character's some questions in the review box down below. Sorry if it isn't that good, not feeling too good today. I'm a little under the weather. Have fun. Stuffster, out!**


	12. Orchidium's Sun

**Hi guys! Working on my "Mystery Girl" for the manga I am creating. Might never be published but who cares? Well, I will be basing this on a back story for one of the characters. **

**Aron: No shit. **

**Stuffster: I CAN KILL YOU OFF! **

**Aron: NO PLEASE! **

**...**

Orchidium

A back story? Hmm... I don't know. I guess I can tell just one. One that effected my entire way of life. It still effects me to this day.

* * *

"Can you tell me a story?"

"Don't you think you're too old for bed time stories?"

"Nope!" My eyes widened, a grin plastered across my face.

Dad sat at the edge of the bed, sighing. "Just one more. That's it."

"If you tell me a good story, you have a deal." I winked, blushing.

"I guess I will. This one, I know you'll love. This is the story of the Tiger of Blazzes."

My face brightened. I squealed, shaking my hands in the air. "I love that one!"

He nodded. "There once was a Tiger. His fur so bright, it was the only source of light in the wild. For there was no sun. The only light from the sky came from the moon, and that only came out later in the day. The Tiger was loved by every animal in the wild, for they wanted to stay around the blazed tiger to be able to see.

"He would sit at the top of the cliff, shadowing his light over the entire plains to help the poor animals see. One day, though, a ferocious lion challenged the tiger to a fight. The Tiger didn't know how to reply, he didn't want to lose because he would die... Letting his light be vanished for eternity. But if he did win, he would be known as a killer. The Tiger did not want that, so he jumped over the lion.

"The tiger leaped so high, that his body glowed a bright orange. The Tiger was soon turned into a giant blazing ball, which flew into the air. The lion was dumb founded; The lion didn't know what was going on. But all the other animals knew. "The sun!" A giraffe exclaimed. "He's the sun!".

"The Tiger leaped so high, that he became the sun. Shinning his light for all the other animals. Easily dodging the fight that the lion wanted."

I smiled, a gasp escaping my lips. "Woah..."

My father nodded, getting up and stretching out his back. "Well, kido. Time for bed."

"Fine, just leave my room. I need to get changed." I exclaimed, huffing and glancing at him. My father sighed and walked out of my room, closing the door behind him. A smirk tugged on my lips. "The blazzed Tiger..."

Next Day

There was a rustle in the garden. I awoke, yawning and rubbing my eyes. Sniffing the air, trying to scent out pancakes. The rustle got louder, so I groaned, getting out of bed and stretching out my back.

I made my way to the backyard, yawning and scratching the top of my head. My eyes widened once I saw it. It was a Tiger cub, it's fur as bright as the sun, and it was eating a flower.

Without thinking, I picked it up, cuddling it to my chest. The Tiger cub purred, closing it's eyes.

"You poor thing." I cooed, stroking it's tail. "I'll call you blaze..."

* * *

Blaze came to my garden every morning after that. First it was days, then weeks, then months! After a while, I brought him into my house. He was full grown about a year after our encounter.

He became my only friend, since I live with my parents on a deserted island. It get's lonely. After I met Blaze, we just became great friends.

I'll tell you the next part, when I was 14.

* * *

"DON'T DO IT!" I screamed, taking steps back. Blaze snarled, his eyes glowing yellow and baring his fangs. My eyes widened. After 4 years of us being together, he turns on me? This... This isn't real. It can't be.

Blaze snarled again. a low growl erupting from his esophagus. My eyes widened, waiting for him to pounce. or he did. The next thing that filled the air was a blood curdling scream. But, it wasn't mine. It was something else's.

I opened my eyes, only to see that my arm had been turned into a red, double bladed axe. Blood dripped off the edge. My eyes trailed to the ground.

I screamed as I saw Blaze's blood stained body lying limp on the ground. Tears fled from my eyes, trailing down my cheeks. How could I have killed him? He killed me? I don't know how this could of had happened!

* * *

This part hurts too much too talk about. I'll just summarize the rest. My father told me that I was a Weapon and he told me about the DWMA. I became fascinated in the school and my Father sent me there. I don't die of starvation because my Father sends me checks from time to time.

Every night I wake up in the middle of the night, screaming. But not loud enough for anyone in the house to hear. My love for cats comes from Blaze, but I'm still afraid that I won't be conscious while I'm killing something again... I'm afraid.

* * *

"Orri-sama!" Striker yelled. Aron was biting his arm. "I think Aron has rabies!"

"Really?!" I shrieked, eyes wide.

"His mouth is foaming." Aron looked up, foam spurting out of his mouth.

"GET THE NEEDLE!" I screamed, hiding behind a chair.

Striker yelped from Aron's next bite. He made it through the skin.

"NO! RABIES!" I screamed.

Striker roared as he saw foam coming out of his mouth. His eyes locked with Aron.

Aron laughed "PAYBACK!"

"NEEDLE!"

**...**

**What do you think? I thought the rabies part was funny. SAVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SWIMMING! I'M GONNA DIE FROM EXHAUSTION! HELP ME! **

**"I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger." **

**Oh man. Look up Monster by Imagine Dragons. **


	13. Roy's Family

**Heyyo! Who wants some "BACK STORIES?!" Oh, and watch Pandora Heart. It is... I just... I just can't! It is just so beautiful. Ok, maybe I should shut up and get on with the story. **

**Striker: Is this one mine? **

**Stuffster: NOPE! **

**Striker: Bu... But whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?! **

**Stuffster: When you get smarter, you'll get yours. **

**Striker: *crosses arms* No fair, you know Math, Science, Social Studies, English, and Gym aren't my subjects. **

**Aron: HA! YOUR SUCH AN- OOF! ***

**Striker: *punches Aron in the gut* STOP TALKING! **

**...**

Roy

My back story, huh? Why do you want to know? Well, Let me put the first part in a summary. I was abandoned at a young age by my parents, forced to live out in the wild.

Now I'll show you my past, where I lived with my new father and siblings.

* * *

"I can smell it."

"Yew smell what. exactly?"

"Dinner."

"Wow Roy. Dinner. Making a whole fuss about this lame shit."

"Shut up, Keith. It's fun to catch your dinner. Right Lucan?"

"Arf!" Roy's little brother wagged his tail, nodding with his tongue hanging out.

"See, Lucan is on my side."

"Yew two are such idiots." Keith snorted, crossing his arms and sniffing the air.

"Well I-"

* * *

Striker groaned "Again with the accent? Why are we even talking about our pasts anyway?"

I snarled "Because it's fun. Now shush!". I looked back at the fire, we were all outside, hunting down a very lame Kishin. My hands clasped together as I continued.

* * *

"Well I don' scare girls away."

Lukan and I fist bumped, smirking as we saw Keith's face flush.

"THAT WAS ONLY ONE TIME! AND YEW TWO KNOW IT!"

I kept on smirking "I can get any girl to like me."

"What's the point in that?" Keith raised an eyebrow, brushing his soft brown bangs out of his eyes. "Yew don't even like girls."

"I never said I liked them, just said I can get more than you."

"Woof!" Lukan grinned, pointing at his brother. Showing off his small fangs.

Keith rolled his eyes, his arms at his sides "Shouldn't we try to get dinner?"

"Oh," I shrugged "It was only a rat. It would only be big enough for me-eee!"

Lukan barked, biting my arm and not letting go. I screamed out curses while trying to get my little brother off my arm. No use, so I started to slam him against a nearby tree. His grip loosened, but it wasn't enough.

Keith laughed while pointing at my demise "HA! YEW DESERVE IT- OOF!"

I kicked Keith in the stomach, now smacking him across the face with anger.

"SHUT UP, IDIOT!"

Keith grinned as he kicked me off, soon getting up on his hind legs. "Well that was fun, it seems Lukan thought so too."

Lukan was sitting on a branch up in the nearby tree in which I slammed him into. "Arf!" His tail started to wag as he jumped off the tree, landing on all fours.

"Great, we lost our dinner, Dad's gonna kill us, and I never got to see 'Cats!' on Broadway." My ears drooped down, so has my smile and my tail.

Keith chuckled "Yeah, there's no way yew could get more girls than me. Just listening to yew will drive them away."

"Shut up, Keith! I'm thinking..."

* * *

Striker bounced up "DID YOU CATCH ANY ANIMALS FOR DINNER?!"

Orchidium sweat dropped and started to scratch behind his right ear to calm him down. "Quiet, Striker." Striker nodded while purring uncontrollably.

"Thank you. As I was saying. We were deep in the wild, like any other normal day, without dinner for ourselves and Dad."

* * *

"We're gonna die man! No food! No wate- Well, we have water, but yew get my point!" Keith sat down, leaned his back against a tree, and hugged his knees to his chest.

"Calm down, there's a pack of will bull running nearby. We can ask them if they want to be eaten. Right?" I said, grinning at y genius plan.

"What? Are yew really that stupid? Ask them? What?" Keith stared at me, his mouth open a little and his right eyebrow raised in either concern, or just because this whole thing is awkward.

"When I say we ask them... We ask them."

"They can't talk! Arf!" Lukan stood up, looking at me with his viper green eyes.

"Hope. All we need is ho-"

"Hey guys. I found a nest of birds. WE'RE SAVED!"

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

* * *

"The end."

"What? That's not a story."

"Well it's my story. Deal with it."

Aron snorted at Roy's lame remark.

"Woah, Woah. I agree with Aron. That was a total bummer. I'll tell you my story. I'll tell you a very good back story." Striker grinned, looking at everyone's faces.

Eleanor sighed "I never wanted to hear this. I guess I have to now..."

**... **

**What did you think? Short, I know. I didn't get that much info. *scolds Komamaura's son* **

**Striker: YAYYY! I'M NEXT! **

**Stuffster: I had to! our history is so cool! **

**Striker: Yep. **

**Eleanor: When do I go? **

**Stuffster: After Aron. **

**Eleanor: I'M LAST?!**


	14. Striker's Long Tale

**"Are we human or are we dancer?  
My sign is vital, my hands are cold  
And I'm on my knees looking for the answer  
Are we human or are we dancer?" **

**Human by The Killers. **

**Striker: Why are you posting songs? **

**Stuffster: 'Cause I wanna. Problem? **

**Striker: I don't know if I should answer truthfully. **

**Orchidium: How did I get here? **

**Myra: EEP! *drops tea cup* I thought I was alone in my living room? **

**Dweiea: Are we in a box? **

**Roy: IT'S BLACK IN HERE! **

**Aron: No shit. **

**Isaac: It seems like we were teleported to a one dimensional dimension. **

**Stuffster: You guessed right! **

**...**

Striker

"So... Go on."

"Shush! Ok, I will tell you all my real past. I can see that I can trust you."

"DON'T DO IT, MAN! THEY'LL KI- I mean kick you out of the DWMA."

"I SAID SHUT UP, ARON! I can trust you all. So hear it goes. It all starts with an eight year old, silver haired, Neko."

* * *

I was always alone at school. The school I went to was a school for troubled children. My sister and I had a bad disease that caused us to have feline instincts, cat ears instead of human ears, and tails. Mine a lion's tail, Eleanor's a panther's tail.

At the age of 12, I was 4" tall. Shortest kid in the school. My eyes were big, I wore gigantic glasses with thick lenses. My hair covered part of my eyes and the top of my neck. I was very thin, anorexic looking. Stupid Dad with his stupid anorexic looking genes.

I wore a white dress shirt with a dark blue sweater vest, beige jean shorts with many pockets, and knee high socks. Me? The dork? The person who was made fun of all the time...

"Yo dork, nice shirt."

"Sup' nerd. Cool glasses. Can I try?" But I was too late. The bully swiped my glasses off my face. He let it drop out of his hands and he jumped on them. A loud _CRUNCH! _sound was heard. "Oops... I dropped it." The boy snickered, walking away with his gang.

My tail started to swish angrily as tears fled my eyes... No one liked me.

* * *

"When are we going to get some action?" Aron asked, crossing his arms and staring at me. One eyebrow raised up snootily.

"When I get up to that part, dumb ass." I cursed under my breath, looking back at the group of friends. "So, I was never liked. The school's dork. I was s lame. Wearing black bow ties and having goofy glasses. Braces. At least I never had acne."

"No fair!" Dweiea crossed her arms, cheeks tinting pink as she glared at me with pure hatred that I always had clear skin.

* * *

The next day, they broke my new pair of glasses again. After about a week, I got used to this. Until one day, the kids saw my sister. When I was walking up the block, they surrounded her. One boy grabbed her arms and heaved her up. Another boy started to lift up her shirt slowly, making her scream. Eleanor's bag fell on the ground.

I stared at them in horror, eyes wide and my arm going so numb that I dropped my backpack. Her screams for help flew through the air. Anger surged through my chest as I, uncontrollably, roared. Eyes glowing blue and my body having fur emerge everywhere. Teeth growing sharper.

The group of boys turned around, eyes wide with worry. The leader of the group let go of my sister's shirt, staring at me. His mouth opening wide as I roared again.

Standing on the beginning of the street was a gigantic lion with glowing blue eyes, sharp teeth being barred, and claws out. I snarled, slowly taking one paw forward. He flinched, taking a step back. My tongue danced over my top lip, wanting to taste his fear.

Without thinking, I dashed forward. Bounding down the side walk. Slamming into street signs, but they just bent like butter.

The leader and his gang screamed, along with my sister. She had stumbled backwards, falling on her bum. Eleanor watched in horror as the giant monster ran towards her, but I stopped erruptedly to just stand in front of the gang. I was gigantic prepared to them. A wild grin was plastered on my face, as I lunged at the leader. I knocked him to the ground, and ripped his head off with my teeth, eating it and tearing him limb from limb. Blood stained my silver fur.

I ate his limbs, his bones crunching as everyone's screams filled the air. After my meal, I bounded on another, ripping him to shreds. As I did with the others, until there were no more of the boys. Ripped up cloth scattered the lawn, as did blood.

Eleanor stared at me with fear, tears streaming down her face. "Non!" She shrieked, shielding her face with her hands. Eyes squeezed shut, but tears still finding a way to escape from her eyes.

My head felt heavy as the fur on my skin started to submerge. I was back in my human form, just a foot taller and weighing more. I collapsed, for this was the first time for me to turn into this beast, I never knew that was inside me.

But, I was caught by someone. I couldn't tell. My vision went black and I didn't remember anything after my collapsing.

* * *

"Wow." Myra gasped, staring at me with wide eyes. Loose streaks blew in the air as a big gust of wind hit us.

"Gory." Dweiea added.

"Indeed." Isaac nodded, looking down at his book, licking his finger, and turning the page.

* * *

A year later, I wasn't allowed at school. The murder case for the six male's was cracked. I couldn't be seen or they would catch me. So my sister would hide me, since my parents wouldn't notice at all.

The next year, I went completely crazy. Always unstable.

"Striker, you can come out. It's ok. Nothing will happen." Eleanor flicked the light on, then shrieking as she saw me huddled in the corner. My shirt teared up, along with my pants. Hair flying in different areas, eyes wide by the pupil very small. A crazy smile was plastered on my face. Sometimes I would bite on my bottom lip to stop from laughing.

Eleanor wrapped her arms around my lower torso, snuggling her head against my chest. "It's ok, Striker." But I know I'll never get any better. This is just phase one. I know about madness. It's eating me.

"Your not crazy like how they say. This is just a phase." Her head lifted up and I stared into her luscious golden eyes. I got lost in them. My sister has these eyes that if you stare into them, you won't be able to move unless she looks away.

So she did, and laid down, her head in my lap. Her hand touched the side of my face soothingly "It's ok, Striker. I now that you're normal."

Normal my ass. The next day we got some unexpected visitors.

There was a knock at the door. I groaned and walked over to the door. Opening it and rubbing my eyes since I just woke up from my nap. "Hello- AHHH!"

One of the two men at the door grabbed my neck while the other quickly grabbed my lower torso. I scratched at their faces and hissed, snarling once in a while as I kicked at the crotches. Nothing. These guys don't feel any pain. All I know is that they have tight grips.

"Non!" I screamed. "Arrêter!"

I then heard footsteps. My parents stared at me like they were used to this. I snarled at them, then back at the men. Still struggling, I kicked at them again and tried to grab onto something.

"C'est pour vous aider." My mother said. (Translation: This is to help you) I hissed. "Je suis normal! Je suis normal!"

Then I heard crying, my sister was staring at the two men while huddled in the corner. Tears streamed down her face as I stared at her. Was I scaring her. After seeing her cry, I started to roar and my eyes glowed blue. I struggled harder, but... That didn't help. One of the henchmen did something to my neck and I went out cold. I was slung over one's shoulder and that's all I remember of the last time I was home.

_The Next Month_

"Hey, did you hear about the new inmate?"

"No. Why?"

"He's a teenager. But he's really crazy. Not, Franken Stein crazy though. That guy is just messed up. Putting a screw into his head."

"Well how crazy is he?"

"He murdered a group of kids about 2 years ago and kills every person that enters his room."

"Wow."

"Yeah, We're thinking about sending in robots."

"Have you seen what he looks like?"

"Yeah. He's a babe magnet. Too bad for his mental issues."

"Can I see him?"

"Yeah!" I screamed, slamming my hands against the window that was just behind them. The two guards jumped.

"I didn't know I was guarding him..."

"That's how I know what he looks like.

My bags covered my eyes. Hair messed up and blood stained at the tips. I grinned evilly. "Come inside! We can play a game." I licked the glass that was closest to the new guy's face.

He stared at me with wide eyes as he saw my glowing blue eyes. I licked the top row of my sharp teeth. "I don't bite. Come in here. I'm bored."

"Yeah, Yeah." Said my old guard. He rolled his eyes "I've heard it before. You can't persuade any of us anymore."

"I'm not persuading... I'm pleading. It's very bored. And I'm all alone!" I slammed my fists against the glass again. "NOW LET ME OUT!"

"Like hell..."

I crossed my arms, rolling my eyes and glaring at the two idiots.

_One Month Later _

I sat on the ground, brushing my hair with my fingers. Staring at my reflection that was in the new blood puddle on the ground. I cut my hair with my sharp claws sometimes dipping my finger into the blood puddle and licking the finger afterwards.

"You look all alone." A voice purred. I shot up, gasping. Hissing at the door, but no one was there. My head cocked to the side, eager to see who that was. Maybe a figment of my imagination.

"I can help." The voice purred again. I the felt a hand touch my cheek. Then I saw her. A woman with spiky blond hair with two long strands in front, twisted into a braid. She smiled and she sat on her knees next to me. Something grabbed onto my arms and pulled them up. I was unable to move at all.

The woman kept on smiling. Her arms had snake tattoos wrapped around. She then leaned in and started to whisper into my ear. And then I saw something come out of her mouth. An arrow spirit thing.

She smiled "I have a deal for you." The arrow was now traveling in the air, going in circles around us. "If I get you out of here, you need to stay where I keep you. Do we have a deal."

Then I felt something shoot into me. My eyes widened as I gasped. A crazy smile spread as I nodded. My arms regained consciousness. I was able to move. And suddenly, we were transported to a weird place.

I looked around myself, staring at the old pillars everywhere and crushed marble surrounding us.

I looked down and saw me wearing this weird outfit. I was wrapped in chains and wearing a tux, big bow tie? What? At least I have my converse. I looked up, and something covered my eyes. A big black top hat with a giant blue bow wrapped around the neck of the hat and two spikes hanging from the bottom of the rip to look like fangs. The chains wrapped around my lower torso and right leg. A black tux with a long back and a white dress shirt, white silk gloves, and a big blue bow tie.

"You will be calling me Lady Medusa, Mr. Neon." Medusa started to walk away. I followed and then saw a big room filled with Witches.

* * *

"And that's my past."

Everyone gasped and yelled at the same time, except Isaac, "YOU'RE A WITCH?!"

"Yes." I grinned.

Myra stared at me with wide eyes. She leaned in "A-Are you a bad Witch?"

"I dunno."

Eleanor looked away "I told you to never tell that story..."

"Whoops!" A took another sip of the drink that Aron gave me. A goofish grin on my face. "Someone's mad."

"He's intoxicated..." Dweiea rolled her eyes, snorting.

"Guilty." Aron chuckled, his wolf ears emerging.

**...**

**I know. SUPER DUPER LONG! Sorry. He has a very detailed past. Next Aron!**


	15. Dentist appointment part 1

**Dentist appointments for Dweiea and friends! **

**...**

_Myra and Orchidium: Mr. Zuckerburg_

_Aron and Isaac: Ms. Shiva _

_Eleanor and Roy: Mr. Shaulu _

_Striker and Dweiea: Ms. Veeper _

"Ms. Shiva?"

"Yes. Lady Shiva's daughter. A very intelligent girl, though she s=chose dentistry. How sad." Isaac shook his head, hands stuffed into his sweat shirt pockets, and his feet side by side.

"Is she hot?"

"Eleanor hot, no. Dweiea hot, no. Orchidium hot, no. Myra's beauty, no. Marie Mjolnir, more."

"Wow... Can't wait to see her."

"I feel bad for Dweiea and Striker. Ms. Veeper is new here. I heard she worked at a hospital but had a tad hard time the measuring the amount of the prescription that the designated pupil needed."

"I so got that."

"Sure you did, Aron. Make sure not to hurt Ms. Shiva with yor canine teeth. And please, try not to show off by letting her see your wolf side. You'll be tranquilized like last time."

"Ok, she was hot. Not my fault!"

(STUPID WEBSITE! I HAVE TO RESTART ALL OVER FROM HERE!)

"Who was hot?" The two boy's eyes widened, slowly turning their heads to look up at the woman who stood in front of them. Ms. Shiva smiled. Her black long hair up in a pony tail, eyes looking like a starry night sky- in which Aron got lost in them, lips a shiny pink, skin ivory, a white lab coat on with a purple long sleeve under and a black skirt that hugged her hips. Black leather pumps on and silver bangles on her wrists.

Aron stared at her "Uh nyuh... Myuh..." He couldn't concentrate, all he was paying attention to was her mystical midnight sky eyes.

Ms. Shiva rolled her eyes in return, sighing and turning around. "You two, please follow me."

Aron jumped up, following behind her like he was a lost puppy.

"Wow..." Isaac snorted, getting up and adjusting his black sweatshirt with a neon green skull in the center. It was 5 in the morning and began to follow his idiot friend.

* * *

"Mr. Shaulu..."

"Oui."

"So you speak French?"

"Oui. Yes. Yes!"

"Do you have to speak French all the time."

"Only with brother."

"So... Have any hobbies?"

"Oui, dancing."

"Really? Can you do the tango?"

"Erm... I do not know."

"Well... What does your brother do?"

"In France, he danced with Addy."

"Addy? Who's she?"

"Only other Neko in France. She live in neighborhood."

"Tell me more about this Addy."

"Brother and her would dance everyday. Hobby I guess."

"Interesting..."

Roy looked away, noticing a tall figure approach them. The man had dark hair that squared off in the back and was long on the sides, bangs sweeping to the side. His eye's were viper green with thin lips and an olive tone to his skin. Black dress pants, a blue dress shirt, black high tops, and a long lab coat. "Miss. Neon and Mr. Komamura, is it?"

Roy didn't say anything, he just looked at the dentist. The man smiled, showing off one gold tooth "Hello, my name is Mr. Shaulu. If you two will please come this way." Mr. Shaulu turned around, his hand in a motion for them to follow.

* * *

"I'm so nervous! What if Mr. Zuckerburg is mean and will purposely make my tooth ache even more?"

"Orri-chan, don't be scared."

"But what if he doesn't like me?"

"Who cares? You live with a Neko."

"How does that support your claim? And what are you trying to say?"

"That no one cares how you look, act, or who you live with."

"Oh..." Orchidium exhaled rather too loud because next thing she knows, a man who she has never even seen anymore is standing in front of her. The man, or should I say teenager, had long gold hair that kicked out in the front and that hugged his neck, not too long. Nothing as long as her professor's. His eyes were dark as night but he had a pale complexion. Mr. Zuckerburg's smile was warm and welcoming, unlike his clothes. Ripped up skinny jeans, a black turtle neck that hugged his chest well, and a red choker. No shoes on, which made Myra a little uncomfortable, but he had his white lab coat on.

"Hello" He said, smiling.

"Uhhh... Hi!" Orchidium bounced up and Myra rolled her eyes, looking at the ground and playing with her messy pony tail because she didn't have time to get ready since it was early in the morning and she was too tired.

"I think you two are my patients, please follow me."

* * *

"I can't wait to see our dentist! Are you as excited as me?"

"Uh-huh"

"I've never been to a dentist, I never had to. Have you?"

"Uh-huh"

"I always loved the smell of mint, I wonder if the dentist smell's like mint."

"Uh-huh"

"What do they smell like? Mint?"

"Uh-huh"

"Ooh! I'm just so excited! I'm going to meet a real dentist!"

"Uh-huh"

"I wonder if they have strawberry flavored toothpaste? Would it smell just like my shampoo?"

"Uh-huh"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Nu-huh"

"STRIKER!"

"AHHHHH!" Striker fell out of his chair, landing on his back but curling back into a ball and falling asleep again. Dweiea grew angry, now kicking his back, making him groan. She kept on kicking him, but he still groaned. "Stop it Addy... I'm too tired..."

"IT'S DWEIEA! WHO THE HELL IS ADDY?"

Striker sat up quickly and sniffed the air, he hissed and jumped up, sitting behind Dweiea, leg's surround her as he snuggled his face into her back. "I smell her..."

"Who?"

"The Dentist..."

**...**

**GAHHH! I may be allergic to Gluten or wheat. I need to take another blood test. DAMN THIS WORLD! Oh, and don't kill me because I haven'rt made a chapter in almost a week... I had other stuff... OH! I HAVE A NEW PROFILE PIC! It's Xerxes Break from Pandora Hearts. If you've seen the show, I made a funny one. It's called "Gunshots". HAVE FUN!**


End file.
